The Beat Within My Porcelain Soul
by LoneeWolf
Summary: Watching the pure shape outside, she wished that she could fly with it. She wished so hard that, without noticing, her hand turned into a fist and slammed against the glass. Beautiful, pure bright light shining from her beautiful porcelain skin, now illuminated by the light that was inside her. Light as shiny, warm and gentle as the beating heart inside her chest.


He woke up with the warm light hitting his eyes. Sitting up, he pushed the ratchet blanket down and shook his head. His long black locks waved in the windless air and a calloused hand brush them. He stood up, dusting off his clothes, a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a dark blue vest, black pantaloons and brown steel boots. Crossing his chest was a brown lanyard rope, and on his head a pair of pilot goggles. On his left arm was a black leather wrist guard and his left hand was bionic. He looked up, his shiny crimson orbs glowing, and walked.

 _I pirouette in the dark  
I see the stars through a mirror_

Inside of a snow globe was a figure. A figure of a short woman, her skin pale and made of porcelain. Her hair was short, azure colored locks pulled in a messy bun, a couple of strands molding her face. Her eyes were closed, and her soft lips painted pink. She wore a short puffy ballerina white dress, with baby pink ruffles. It was sleeveless, but she had white puffy armlets on both arms. Covering her feet was a pair of ballerina shoes, the strings tying up all the way to her knees. She was hunched over herself, completely bended, like she was a toy to which lacked windup, in her hand a dark brown violin.

 _Tired mechanical heart  
Beats 'til the song disappears_

He began to turn big metal gears, the engine's sound ringing in his ears, and he smiled. Although the sound wasn't pleasant at all, he knew what he was about to hear was something that he would sustain all the grinding of the machines for. He was waiting, and a patient man always gets what he desires.

As the engines were turning, a jolt of energy crossed the ballerina's body, making her slowly rise to a standing position, the violin resting under her chin, and the bow inches away from the chords. She sighed and closed her eyes, letting her tiny and slender fingers work the chords, allowing the music to float around her, filling her small home, the snow globe, and spreading through every piece of air.

 _Somebody shine a light_  
 _I'm frozen by the fear in me_

He smiled as her soft music fills his ears. It was sweet, almost to the point of heart throbbing, and spoke her heart out. Closing his eyes, he left the wheels and walked around the little room. It was so tiny. Near the small source of light was his bed, or better yet, the ratchet blanket with which he slept, and near that was his everyday job. The gears, the metal beasts that he worked to hear the love song that she played. Kneeling down, he grabbed a tiny gear and a shiny bolt, inserting one through the other, his eyes glowing with excitement.

 _Somebody make me feel alive_  
 _And shatter me_

The ballerina sighed and looked around. The walls of glass had been her entire world for as long as she could remember, there to snow her in and to protect her from the world outside. She longed for the unknown, for what was beyond the walls of glass. Stepping down from her pedestal, she placed her violin on her stand, and she walked to the glass that surrounded her like a safe house, but also as a prison. Slowly, step after step, she reached the glass walls. And she sighed, an invisible tear falling from her eye. Filling her chest with courage, she raised her hand, fisted, and hit the wall.

Immediately she was sent backwards, in a pulse that resonated throughout the glass. She supported herself in her small but fancy pedestal and looked around, watching a small crack form on the glass, right where she hit it. The small shape of her fist started cracking and growing and, the more the cracks grew the more her consciousness slipped. She eventually gave up and closed her eyes.

 _So cut me from the line_  
 _Dizzy, spinning endlessly_

Wiping his brow, he got up from the blast his body received from the machine. It felt almost like a heartbeat, sucking him in slightly before shoving him away, several feet behind. He stood up again, with a little difficulty, before walking slowly to the gears and turning them once more, in the hope of listening to her love song again. And it worked. Above him, the ballerina opened her eyes as a jolt of energy startled her awake. She stood up slowly, grabs her violin and walks to her pedestal, climbing to it and bending one leg, placing the instrument under her chin and she began to play again.

 _Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me_

As the song echoes in the degraded walls of his house, he smiles and continues to do what he always does. Work on the gears, clean around the small room that he has for himself, and sit quietly, listening to her song nonstop, that never ceased to make him feel loved. Looking to the floor at the feet of the gears, he sees a bolt and a gear, and smirks. Parts are what never lacks in his small world, and taking all the extras he can find, he begins creating. From his calloused fingers, a new type of magic was created, and when he was done, he could only sit back and enjoy the art that he had made: a small golden cute-looking robot for him to play with.

 _If only the clockwork could speak  
I wouldn't be so alone_

As she sat on the beige cushioned chaise lounge with her legs next to her, she smiled down at the beauty of the object she had in her hands. It was a handmade doll, with porcelain skin and big cat-like green eyes. Her hair was soft and long, pastel-yellow colored, and she wore a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck; around the chest were three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above and each series of these was outlined in a hot pink. It also wore wing-like adornments around the ears and small hoop earrings.

The doll was so pretty, and she loved playing with it. It was her only friend, and the only one that listening to her quiet rambles about the world she had inside that ball of glass. A shadow appeared behind the glass, but the ballerina didn't seem to notice as it grew closer, the shapes began to assemble a bat. But, hearing the flutter of wings just outside the glass, the ballerina threw her doll to the chaise and ran to the glass, where she watched the shape of the bat morph into a beautiful blue butterfly.

 _We'd burn every magnet and spring  
And spiral into the unknown_

Watching the pure shape outside, she wished that she could fly with it. She wished so hard that, without noticing, her hand turned into a fist and slammed against the glass, creating another crack. Her song starts playing again, but this time she wasn't the one playing it. The notes echoed loudly through the glass, and it began cracking even more. At the same time and whenever a new crack appeared on the glass, the same was replicated in her skin.

 _Somebody shine a light  
I'm frozen by the fear in me_

As the glass continued to fracture, so did her skin, but from the fends on her porcelain skin light began to shine. Beautiful, pure bright light shining from the breaches in her skin, her beautiful porcelain skin, now illuminated by the light that was inside her. Light as shiny, warm and gentle as the beating heart inside her chest, that altered its rhythm to match the beats of her song, that still resonated in the glass, creating more and more fissures on the glass, and on her beautiful porcelain skin.

 _If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly  
There's no one to catch me if I take a dive_

As the glass continues to shatter, the small ballerina found herself falling into an endless pit of darkness. Falling like an angel into the unknown, like a soul into the new world it will begin to live in. And despite the alien world of darkness that she was falling into, she wasn't scared. She embraced it, because she knew, deep down, that it was a new adventure. And despite the roughness of the idea of darkness might generate, she didn't fall hard. She fell softly, with her hand stretched to grasp the doll that came to life and was saying goodbye to her, she fell… like a butterfly.

 _I'm scared of changing  
The days stay the same_

The ballerina opened her eyes with a gasp, only to see that her skin was still untouched, the glass walls that protected her were not cracked and her doll lied lifeless on the arm of the chaise lounge. She realized that she fell asleep with her head resting on the chaise, and her arms supporting it. With a sigh, she got up, only to hear her song playing without her. And, for a moment, she believed that it was all just a dream. But she blinked again and looked around to see the cracks of the walls of glass and the fissures on her porcelain skin that shone light and understood that it wasn't a dream.

 _The world is spinning but only in gray_

As the beats resonate in the walls, the glass didn't stop cracking, and the same happened with her porcelain skin. Her head spun, and the doll she loved so much sat straight on her chair, waving at her with a soft smile on her stitched lips and a glow on her pupil-less green orbs. And the glass cracked and cleaved, and so did her porcelain skin; it slit and chipped until it broke. Under her, the man looked up to see his house falling apart, victim of the cracks that the glass walls of his ballerina had. He smiled and walked to the big metal gears that were his life, his soul and his love and put the robot between them, making the gears stop.

 _I'm scared of changing  
The days stay the same_

The ballerina was scared, but she knew that it was time. So, she closed her eyes as she felt her skin break and, for a second, she was light. But as she became light, so the glass walls that were her home, that sheltered her from harm and everything else, that protected her but kept her from living, broke. The glass broke, and the ballerina opened her eyes once more, finding herself whole and in one piece. The cracks that once shone the pure beautiful warm light in her skin were no longer there. Her perfect porcelain skin was untouched, and the ballerina looked around.

She was in a garden, a green and lively one, with soft grass under her feet and pink and white lilies decorating the green. Next to her was a tree, aged by time and broken by the seasons, but still standing strong. A river ran near her, with sliver and blue fish swimming around with the small waves. A smile graced the ballerinas face as she stepped out of the broken pieces of glass from her fallen protection and laid her feet on the ground.

 _Shatter me!_

Giggling and grabbing her violin, that laid near the broken glass, she stood up and began to play. As her feet dug in the soft grass, she began to dance, happy and free, and continued to play and laugh. Her silky voice began to hum the melody her fingers played, as her feet continued to dance across the garden that was now hers, in the new world that she had come to find. He looked up to her, hearing the accords of the song getting fainter by the passing time and smiled, before letting the darkness involve him fully, knowing that he loved her with all his heart, and her freedom meant that he were to turn to the darkness, to become one with it.

 _Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!_

As she finished her song, she let her arms fall to the side, taking in all the beauty that this new world showed her. As the brown violin was firmly held by one hand and the bow on the other, she looked up to the brilliant sun above her, and smiled, knowing that she was free. As the butterflies flew around her, the ballerina smiled, watching the beautiful blue butterfly flutter around her before flying off to the blue sky above, leaving the ballerina to explore the new world.

* * *

 **A/N: I had this around in my computer for over a year now, and I only got the inspiration to finish a couple of days ago... I'm awesome xD**

 **I hope you liked it, and if you did, comment below and let me know your thoughts on the matter! I don't own Fairy Tail, because if I did, Gajeel would have already grown a pair and told Levy he loved her.**

 **Lots of love from this weirdo,**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


End file.
